Family Reunion?
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: (Armada) Short Ch., Written on a whim. Caitlin's cousin catches up with her...and discovers the Autobots! And what's this? She falls for one of them! This equals chaos! R
1. Default Chapter

DMK: Hello again! New fanfic that I've got the gameplan all written out for, it's just my work ethic that'll dictate how long it takes to finish. This time, I'm letting my evil fangirl side shine through, AND I'm introducing a new human character. But don't worry. She's looney, crazy, impulsive, and oh, did I mention she's my original human char's cousin? Yep, that's right, introducing Kay, Caitlin's slightly eccentric cousin!

Kay: HIIIIIIII! ^_____^ *waves*

DMK: Tee-hee, now you must all hate me, right? Oh well! Time to get this fanfic on the road!

***

Chapter One

            Caitlin walked out of Lincoln High school slowly, her backpack slung over one shoulder half-heartedly. It was Friday, so she was going to head down to the Autobot base to hang out with her friends. 

            That was, until she was nearly knocked to the ground and strangled. 

            "GAH!"

            "CAITLIN!!! HOW YA DOIN'?!" Came a loud but happy voice.

            The now high-school junior blinked, and looked at who was strangling her. The 25 year old woman was a bit taller than her, with brown hair messily tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a rich hazel, and they glinted with wild happiness. 

            "K-Kay? Is that you?!" 

            "Dur! I thought I'd drop in on my way back from spring break!" She let her out of her strong grip finally. 

            "We don't get break until tomorrow. Blah," Cait muttered, starting to walk along with her cousin.

            "Ah well, college is better, I promise! So how ya doin' cuz?"

            "Me? I'm getting by."

            "Well for a 17 year old that's livin' on her own, you MUST be doin' well, right?"

            "Yeah, yeah, though business is kinda slow…"

            "Oh, no gigs?"

            "Not really. But hey, some time off is fine by me."

            "It'll get better, honestly. Now, you just got outta school?"

            "Yeah, I was planning on visiting some friends of mine…"

            "Oh! Can I come?"

            "I dunno……." Caitlin looked a little apprehensive.

            "Aw PLEASE!"

            She seemed perplexed at this, and shifted her weight onto one foot. "I'm gonna just go swing by right now, and I'll ask them if you can tag along to one of our little outings, alright?"

            Kay, being as looney as possible, knew to take charge and seize this opportunity. Then again, she couldn't get caught, or she'd never be able to meet these friends of hers. "Alright….I guess if you say so…" She started, faking disappointment.

            "Great! I'll catch you….here? Around noon?"

            "Sure thing, cuz! See ya then!"

            With that, Caitlin walked off, heading to the outskirts of town. As the suburbs gave way to the rocky canyons at the foot of the mountain, Caitlin looked back. There was nobody around. Turning back around, she parted a bush, and stepped onto a concealed trail. 

            Unfortunately, Kay was about twenty feet behind her.

IN THE BASE…

            Kay looked around the hallways. They were huge! 'What sort of things need halls THIS big?' she asked herself in her mind as she wandered aimlessly. 'Sure as hell not humans…'

            Stepping forward, she didn't seem to notice the laser tripwire at her feet, and by the time she realized it, an alarm was blaring throughout the entire base. Cringing, she ran for cover, but found nothing. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Bolting down another corridor, she tried to escape, moving away from the sound of the alarm.

            Then she tripped another wire.

            "What the frag is so important that they need tripwires?!" She shouted to herself, still running, trying to find a spot for her to hide. Her movements became more erratic as she tried desperately to get away from the alarms, but at every turn there was yet another invisible tripwire that blared in her ears.

            Meanwhile, at the control room, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots had all gathered, and were trying to pinpoint who, or what, was inside the base with them. 

            "I say we go on a little hunting trip!" Jetfire said, stepping forward and taking out his plasma blaster. 

            "No," Optimus contradicted. "We don't know what's out there. It might just be a false alarm."

            "A false alarm that's sweeping from grid sector to grid sector?" Scavenger asked slightly sarcastically. "Let one of us go to at least check out the situation."

            "Yeah!" Caitlin agreed from her perch on Sideswipe's shoulder. "It can't be that bad!"

            Prime looked thoughtful for only a moment. It wasn't the Decepticons, as there was no sign of an open warp gate, nor any sign of a forced entry. "Scavenger, you go and check it out. The security system will back you up if necessary."

            Scavenger nodded. "Yes sir!"

TBC

***

DMK: So? How was that? :D Hope it was moderately enjoyable, the next chapter'll be cool too. At least, in MY opinion it will be. Til then, leave a review and I'll see ya all later. ^___^


	2. Chapter 2

DMK: Umm….glad I got such a good response for a silly fangirl fic…. ^^;; ah well, if you know me, OR you know who my three favorite Autobots are, you'd understand who she'll start to crush on.

Kay: I'M NOT CRUSHING ON ANYBODY! ////*

DMK: Don't mind her, she's just in denial….I personally think its cute, ya know the whole 'bridging the species gap' and all…

Kay: AAAAAAARRRRRGH! DON'T MAKE ME GO TALIBAN ON YOUR @$$!!!

DMK: Oo;; umm…I think…I'll just start the story….as I don't want Kay to do that….

***

Chapter Two

            Kay ran for her life, banking hard down one corridor after another, desperately trying to avoid the alarms that kept ringing in her ears. She expected squadrons of heavily armed commandoes to burst out of one of the large doors at any moment, only to mow her down with semi-automatic rifles, but nothing happened. Then again, she wasn't complaining. 

            Meanwhile, Scavenger looked about the hall where the first alarm was triggered. Setting his jaw, he converted his optic sensors to another setting. Now, glowing a reddish orange, they noticed the wispy trail of carbon dioxide, left behind by a living being, namely, the intruder. 

            "Aha. I've got you now."

            With that, he set off, following the neon green trail of carbon.

            "Oh good lord when will it _end_?!" Kay shouted to herself as she ducked behind a small nook, just wide enough to squeeze herself into. The alarms were now distant, background noises compared to her loud breathing and the thumping of her heart in her ears. 

            That was, until she heard footsteps. Big ones.

            Taking in a sharp breath, she fell quiet, stifling her heavy breathing and exhaling heavily through her nose instead. Gulping, she listened to the footsteps grow louder, and closer. From her narrow view, she saw a giant foot land only yards away.

            And stop. 

            _'Please don't look down, please don't look down...'_ The practically fearless and looney young woman prayed in her head. She nearly shouted when she saw the foot shift, turning to face in her general direction.

            That's when a hand as big as a couch reached into her crevice. Forcing her body back as far into that nook as she could go, Kay kicked uselessly as the hand closed mere inches away from her body. The hand then withdrew, and she saw the giant….whatever it was kneel down. Shadowed by the dim light, all Kay saw were two, bright eyes staring straight at her.

            "Oh Primus don't make me _dig_…" He muttered, reaching in a second time. However, this time, he managed to wrap his fingers around Kay's body.

            Shouting a string of curses, she was pulled from her hiding place and lifted into the air. Her arms were pressed hard to her side, and her feet dangled uselessly below. "DANGIT PUT ME DOWN WHATEVER YOU ARE!" She struggled some more before realizing nothing was going on.

            The shadowed form sighed, his bright yellow eyes seeming weary. "If I put you down, will you stay here?"

            "Yeah yeah yeah, just get me down! I hate heights!"

            "Fine…" Slowly, Kay was lowered to the ground, and the giant fingers released their grip. "Now will you-" That was it. Making a mad dash, she tore out from between the thing's legs, and scrambled to get away from it. 

            "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kay ignored the booming voice, and continued running full-force.

            _'Why does this always happen to me?!_' She cried in her head, running flat out for the next good hiding place.

            "Why does this always happen to me?!" Scavenger growled as he got to his feet, watching the blur that was the intruder as she made a break for safety. Walking calmly after her, he followed her to one of the giant catwalks, overlooking the docking bay for the half-assembled Axalon ship. He had her cornered.

            As Kay burst into a lighted room, she skidded to a stop at a short guardrail. Breathless, she looked at a white, slender space ship that looked to be in the middle of being assembled. 'What…the HELL is this place?!' Snapping the woman out of her thoughts, her supposed stalker came into full view. 

            Gasping, Kay stared at the nearly thirty-foot tall…robot? Looking again, she looked over the being's features, noticing his almost human-like face, had it not been for the targeting laser mounted above where his left ear would be, or the helmet-like armor framing his soot-gray face. 

            He stepped forward, and Kay's eyes flashed with fear. Looking frantically, she saw no escape.

            "Please, don't run. I'm not going to hurt you," He said, holding his giant hands out in a peaceful manner.

            Leaning up against the rail, her hands resting on them, she watched him, watch her, as her breaths became less heavy, and she started to calm. Even if she DID want to run, she was spent. 

            "W…what are you…?" From her running, she practically had no voice. "…_who_ are you…?"

            Taking in a breath, the mech sighed. "I'm sorry, but introductions will have to wait. The fact is you've managed to get into our base here on Earth."

            "Wait….you're…..not the only one?"

            "Yes."

            "And…you're not going to kill me?"  
            "Yes."

            "But…I just followed my cousin in here…"

            Scavenger stared. "Your cousin?"

            "Yeah!" Kay confirmed, starting to loosen up slightly. "Short, blonde hair down to her waist, brown eyes…"

            "You mean Caitlin?"

            "That's the one," She said, nodding. "You know her?"

            "Yes," He said back, easing up a bit. "She's a good friend to my colleagues and I."

            "Oh…Well, I'm sorry I gave you trouble."

            "It's alright…Though I need to take you to the control room…"

            Kay looked a bit panicked. "I'm not gonna get locked up, am I?"

            "No, not at all. It's just to check in with the others."

            "Oh….well let's go then," She said as she started to walk, her confidence back up where it belonged. After passing the mech, she heard a strange sound of metal grinding on metal, and spun around. In his place was a hulking bulldozer. Kay blinked. "Um… okay…"

            "Relax, it's just me," came his voice from within the vehicle. "_This_ is why we're all called Transformers."

            "Gee, I _never_ would've guessed," she retorted dryly, walking over to him. "Uh, mind if I…?"

            "Climb aboard. It'll be faster."

            Grinning a little bit, she grabbed onto a nearby hydraulic pipe, lifted herself up, stepped onto his tank-like tread and then clambered into his cab. Moments later, they rolled out of the ship bay and headed to the command center. "Thanks, uh…"

            "You can call me Scavenger."

            "Well, nice to meet you, Scavey." He grunted, getting Kay to blink. "…What?"

            "It seems you and your cousin aren't much different…She enjoys calling me that as well."

            The woman laughed. "It's not as bad as it could be, you know! You should lighten up." It was then that Scavenger turned abruptly, nearly tossing Kay out of his cab. "Gah!" She grabbed onto the first thing possible, which happened to be a slender pipe. The transformed Transformer stopped, and started laughing.

            She blinked again, and looked down at the small dashboard-like array before her, then noticed her hand. Taking it off, Scavenger managed to settle himself down. "What the heck was so funny?"

            "I…don't know…just don't do that again." His voice was gruff once more and he seemed a bit agitated.

            Kay's evil streak shone through, and she grinned evilly. "You mean…do this?" Quickly, she grabbed onto the small coolant pipe, drumming her fingers on it lightly, and, instantly, Scavenger broke out into laughter. "You know you want to laugh!"

            He couldn't stop himself, as much as he wanted, so he did the next best thing: he Transformed. Kay landed unceremoniously on her back, as the tall mechanoid looked down at her with disdain, getting her to cringe slightly and look guilty. He cleared his throat. "_Ahem_. Now, if you're done…"

            Almost without guilt, she folded her arms behind her back and gave him an impish grin. "Okay. Let's go."

            But Scavenger was wise. He saw her gears turning, and reached down to pick her up. "We're going this way."

            "HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I HATE HEIGHTS!!!"

            "Then don't look down," He retorted coolly. "And stop struggling. You might hurt yourself."

            Growling, she crossed her arms and glared straight ahead. "Sir yes sir…" Followed by a string of muttered insults.

            "You KNOW I can hear that."

            Kay shut her mouth instantly, and grumbled as he walked along. _This just wasn't her day…_

TBC

***

DMK: Alright, thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ I'm in the midst of the post-moving stress, AND I have yet to find the power cords to my computer screen and my tower, so no access at home for the time being…. T___T  It'll only be from school, when my focus is non-existent…..so this is going to flow VERY poorly. (as shown above….) Okay, my rant aside, R&R! 


End file.
